Brittany's plans always work out
by lexwrites
Summary: Brittany notices Rachel and Quinn are sad, so she makes up a quick plan to get the to be happy again.


As the bell rings, Santana and Brittany walk in the Mr. Schue's class, hand in hand, talking animatedly with each other. Some random guy had the courage to take Santana's usual seat, so she can say she is _not _amused since the first class of the day. Still, it's nothing that a simple glare can't fix, so the two of them take their spots after the boy has noticed Santana's expression.

"Rachel still looks really sad." Brittany notes as she sees the singer enter the classroom at the last second before their teacher stands up, starting a new lesson.

"Seriously, when is she going to get over that giant?" The Latina growls, her voice low so that no one can hear her.

"San, she just wants to have someone like you have me." The blonde girl explains softly, staring at Santana while waiting for a proper answer after she got a scoff in return the first time.

"Yeah, and she can. Like whoever is single right now." Santana manages to get her notebook out of her bag throughout the statement, staring at the board and figuring it would be best to write what they're working on, so she could remember to explain it to Brittany later.

"Quinn is. And she's sad, too." Brittany pouts slightly, though Santana is taking notes and doesn't see it. "Now I'm sad." The dancer continues.

"B, it's nothing we can help them with."

"But..." The blonde stops to think about it and, after a second, "maybe we can."

"What are you talking about?" Santana's got a confused expression on her face as she looks at Brittany to start explaining whatever she has thought of.

"What if they can be happy together? Quinn doesn't hate Rachel anymore."

"Do we have to talk about this now? We're in the middle of Spanish." Santana indicates by pointing at Mr. Schuester, who has his back turned to the whole class.

"I'm gonna think about it now; don't distract me, please." Brittany leans on her left hand softly, while her right is occupied with a pencil, and Santana chuckles slightly at her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Brittany sits on a lunch table, her legs on one of the chairs, as Santana approaches her with a smile on her face.<p>

"What took you so long?"

"I had to stop and laugh at Finn getting slushied." She chuckles at her own memory of the event; boy, that hockey team sure knows what they're doing.

"Oh, okay." Brittany chuckles herself at the image in her head, and then continues to tell Santana, "I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Santana takes a bite of her bagel, swallowing it promptly and then concentrating on the blonde in front of her, since she didn't really feel like sitting down.

"For getting Rachel and Quinn together." The dancer exclaims, a little too loudly for Santana's liking.

"Britt, I thought you'd leave that alone by now." Santana complains softly, suddenly taking more interest in her food; she knows what Brittany wants, and she won't be a fool and decline it when it comes as a question.

"Why? Of course I wouldn't." The blonde, jumbled, continues on, "Now, all you need to do is get Rachel to make out with you in the janitor's closet."

"What? I don't want to make out with the midget. And, aren't you supposed to not encourage me to? Like, I thought you were my girlfriend."

"No, San. I just need you to convince her to come there." Brittany eggs on, explaining it more carefully, so that Santana would get

"I don't think she would want that. We don't even speak to each other anymore." With a sip of her juice, she takes Brittany's hand and leads them wherever they can be alone during the rest of the lunch.

"But you have to!" Brittany yells, rather noisily, and a few people turn their heads towards them, only to turn back around as they found nothing interesting.

"B…"

"Please, Sanny?" The blonde pouts, and Santana is done resisting.

"Damn it! Okay, okay… I'll do it." She gives in, and gets a tender kiss on her lips in return; though she is sure Brittany will do a lot more once the school is over.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry." Santana is leaned against the locker next to Rachel's, books for her next class already in her hands and a smirk fixed on her face smartly.<p>

"Hello, Santana." Rachel opens her locker slowly, watching the Latina with interest; Santana doesn't really blame her, though, this isn't really a common situation for them.

"So, you, me, janitor's closet on ground floor, after the class?" Santana asks, though she lets out a laugh at the end, and adds to Rachel's confusion. "Why am I even asking? Of course you'll come."

"I'm not really su-" Rachel doesn't really have time to answer Santana, since she is already walking away. The bell rings once more to indicate the start of a new class, so Rachel hurries off in that direction.

She doesn't really want to do it; Santana is not even near her type.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Q!" Brittany waves as she approaches her friend.<p>

"Hi, Britt." Quinn is not so enthusiastic, but, then again, she's not enthusiastic at all since she dyed her hair pink.

"Can you help me?" The cheerleader asks, but never gives Quinn proper amount of time to give her an answer. "I have a class now, but I forgot my phone in the janitor's closet, right there, and, since you're badass now, you can be late." Brittany points to the door she saw Rachel come in a few seconds ago. "But I can't, 'cause I was five times already."

"What were you even doing in the janitor's closet?" Quinn asks, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Never mind, after all. I'll get it, go to class." She proceeds to hurry her to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel steps in the closet, sure that she was going to let Santana know that she isn't, in any way, interested. Though, when she thinks it over, she's always wanted a lesbian experience, and Finn breaking up with her allows her to do that now.<p>

She watches the door open and then swiftly close, someone, who she thinks is Santana, stumbling in after tripping over a bucket. She doesn't know what she's doing until she feels strands of hair in her hand.

A kiss that started innocently, none of the girls surrendering completely, turns into an open-mouthed, passionate one as soon as Rachel's tongue sweeps over other girl's lips, asking for entrance.

It ended pretty quickly, much to Rachel's dismay, and that's when she heard who really came in. "Rachel?"

"Quinn? Wait, I thought you were Santana." She asks, disordered now more than she ever has been; but the girl being Quinn really explains the short hair.

"You practically attacked me and you thought I was Santana?" Quinn asks, light tone of her voice indicating she isn't pissed off at Rachel; she even adds a chuckle at the end.

"I apologize for that. But, if I can be frank, I very much liked what happened before." Rachel confesses, her head bent faintly as her eyes toe the floor that is too dark to see.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn has a smile on her face that she doesn't know if Rachel can see clearly. "Can we get out of the closet now?"


End file.
